


In the Mayor's Bunker

by Jaetion



Series: Love That Dirty Water [7]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaetion/pseuds/Jaetion
Summary: Found an industrial-sized container of shortening in the mayor's bunker while poking around with Danse. Just innuendos and fluff.





	In the Mayor's Bunker

2289, western Mass

\---

Marcos pushed the door cautiously. “All clear,” he said to Danse over his shoulder. “Another empty room.”

“Anything useful?”

A storage room with some supplies still on the rusting shelves. Marcos shouldered his rifle as he walked through the short aisles. Nothing all that interesting, even he had to admit. Since he’d started as an amateur carpenter for Sanctuary and the other settlements, he had started collecting supplies with an almost compulsive obsession, even if it did annoy Danse to have to carry so many desk fans.

“Well here’s something,” he said with a chuckle. 

The items on the shelves shook a bit as Danse marched in, power armor barely able to fit. “What is it?

Marcos appeared in front of him, a crooked grin on his face. There was a container in his hand that he tossed lightly back and forth. “This place is secure. If it’s empty, maybe we can camp here for the night. Here, catch.”

“This better not be another broken camera.”

He threw the box at Danse, who caught it out of the air. “Industrial size shortening?” Danse read with a frown. “I’m not sure what you plan on doing with this, soldier," he began and then stopped. The insinuation hit him like a punch and Danse felt himself heat up, steaming inside the power armor. Much to Marcos' delight - The other man had been looking at him with a fond expression, but now his grin was sharp. Red-faced, Danse cleared his throat and muttered weakly, “I don’t know how long shortening keeps.”

“A risk I’m willing to take,” Marcos replied before he turned around to head out room, leaving Danse to stand there, still clutching the the container of shortening and now cooking up a wealth of ideas as he watched the other soldier’s broad back disappear deeper into the base.


End file.
